


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 24

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han, with Ben, and Chewbacca fly to a planet where they willmak a transaction.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 24

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 24  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

As Chewbacca settled into the familiar curve of the co-pilot’s chair aboard the Falcon, Han Solo glanced at one of the flight console chronos. He kept it set to the planet where they were living now so he could keep up with time there.

“You need to be getting ready for sleep.” Han said to Ben, one arm across his son’s shoulders, his left hand brushing over a tuft of brown hair.

“But there’s still daylight outside.” The boy protested.

“But it’s dark-time at home. I want you to stay on your home schedule.”  
Han explained. “Go wash your face, brush your teeth and do whatever else you need to do in the lavatory. I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you in.”

With another, now non-fearful look at the Wookiee, Ben leaned his head on Han’s arm, then left the cockpit.

(“Nice boy.”) Chewbacca said with a smile at his partner. (“I didn’t know you were bringing your son with you.”)

“I promised him a trip with me after Leia and I came back from our get-away.”

(“This may pose a problem.”) Chewbacca told Han with a wrinkle in his brow.

“How so?”

(“Some have come here asking the others about a Wookiee who traveled with a spacer and about some gems. We have to get rid of these,”) Chewbacca opened one of the cartridges on his bandolier and seven, colorful sagrite gems fell into his massive paw.  
(“ I won’t put my family in danger.”).

Han grimaced and nodded his head. “I thought the heat would be off by now. We’ll have do it now. About time we got our ‘pay’ for delivering those others. Wonder where Arc Warner is now?”

(“What about Ben?”)

Han chewed on a fingernail….“ I know a back-planet place that will take them. Make the sale and take off; no tracers. I’ll contact Leia and let her know we’ll be ’visiting’ you an extra day. I can’t take him back home. Leia would want to know why.”

(“I’ll take first flight so you can rest with Ben.”)

“Fine.” Han agreed, pulling up the console’s planet maps….searching, then  
finally punching in coordinates. “That‘s it.. The Vaslar System. Here Chewie..  
the landing latitude when we get to Oglis, but I should relieve you before then.”

Chewbacca set his coordinates to match and nodded as Han left for his own rest time.

*****

After leaving the lavatory, Han entered his room….Ben wasn’t in the bed. A tiny claw  
of fear grabbed Han’s heart for a millisecond… after what he and Chewbacca had been talking about and planning…He left and headed for Chewie’s old cabin. There, he found  
his son tangled in the bed covers fast asleep. Smiling, he lifted the boy and carried him back to his cabin… with one hand folded back the bedcovers and placed him in the bunk. Staring down at the innocent, childish face, Han realized he didn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost his son.

Removing his blaster, placing it on the bunk’s side table for easy reach, then boots and clothes.. Han slid in beside his son and was soon asleep.

****

“You get some rest now, Chewie.” Han said as he handed a cup of hot kava to his partner. “Ben’s having the morning meal in the galley. Left something in there for you too.”

The Wookiee removed the headset and took the kava as he rose from his seat.

Han settled in his pilot’s seat and punched in the comlink to contact Leia.

“Han?” 

“Morning, sweetheart.” 

“It may be morning to you, but here it’s past midnight.” Leia laughed.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, you know I don’t sleep well when you aren’t beside me.”

“My favorite place to be.”

“How’s Ben?”

“Eating . He’s enjoying the trip. He was scared of Chewie at first.”

Leia giggled.

“Ah…we’re going to stay an extra day with Chewie.” Han told her.

“Any problems there?” 

“No, just a lot to catch up on. You know this is only the second time Chewbacca’s seen  
Ben.”

“I imagine Malla made as much a fuss over him as she did you. Just enjoy being with them. I’m catching up work, but still have a lot to do.” Leia told him. “You can tell me all about it when you get home.”

“Sure.” Han answered. “Good night.”

“Love you.” Leia whispered just as Han broke the communications link; feeling like  
a heel.

*****

“There it is.” Han stated as the port town came into view. Chewbacca chortled and  
Ben, sitting behind his Dad, said. “That sure doesn’t look like home.”

“We’re just making a side trip.” Han calmly told his son. Chewbacca gave his friend a wary look, as Han clicked switches and pulled back the control to slow the Falcon’s speed. “We won’t be here long. Then we’ll head for home.” 

Han brought the ship into a slow arc, then settled on the ground just outside the  
town. 

(“You want me to make the ‘sale’”? Or stay here with Ben?”) Chewbacca asked.

“I want us all to go. I’ll keep Ben with me all the time, can protect him better that way. No telling what we’ll face when we get into town.” Han said as he checked the charges on his blaster.

“You going to shoot your blaster, Dad?” Ben asked.

“Nah, just checking. A good pilot checks everything before leaving his ship.”

Hitting the hatchway control, the trio waited for the boarding ramp to drop.  
Han held his son’s hand as they walked down and onto the ground leading to the town.  
A waist high, dried-dirt brick wall surrounded the run down town; dusty streets leading to the few dust covered, dilapidated buildings; sparse greenery grew wild in the street and around the buildings.

Han squatted down to face his son, looking him straight in the eye, raising a finger in front of him for emphasis. “Listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I tell you.” 

Ben nodded, taking it just as seriously as his father.

“Never leave my side. Don’t call me ‘dad’...call me ‘sir’ and don’t dispute  
anything you hear me say.” Han then patted his son on the shoulder as he rose.

Chewbacca gave a nasty growl, nodding to the town. (“You ever been here before?”)

Han took a deep breath, licked his lips and placed a hand on his weapon. ….“Just once…and it was bad back then. This place makes Mos Eisley look like the cultural center of Tatooine.” 

******

MORE TO COME….February 2nd. 2018.


End file.
